Vegeta  Bulma
by Princeza
Summary: Ukratko, kako ja zamišljam Epizodu 103    malo spoilera o Vegetinom djetinjstvu.


Episode 103: Frieza's counterattack (the one with the pink shirt)

1.

Ušao je pod tuš i pustio kapljice hladne vode da mu se slijevaju niz tijelo. Na trenutak, misli su mu odletjele. Zar je zaista to sve što on može biti? Borac? Bez cilja i razloga? Osveta je bila njegov motiv, no već je toliko vremena prošlo. A sjećanja su bivala sve bljeđa. Zatvorio je vodu i izašao iz tuš kabine. Na perilici za rublje čekala ga je čista odjeća. Je li to moguće? Onoj ženi je stalo do njega? Nasmiješio se. Naravno da nije, pa on je ubojica. On nema pravo na osjećaje. On je stroj, programiran na uništenje. Nakon što je obukao hlače, primijetio je kričavo ružičastu košulju koja je očito bila namijenjena njemu. Ismijava ga! Drznica! Nitko ne ismijava PRINCA Vegetu! Arterija iznad njegovog lijevog oka postala je jasno vidljiva.

„Ženo! Kakva je to odjeća? Ti to mene ismijavaš?" derao se.

Pred njim se pojavila žena svjetlo plave kose i ljutitog izraza lica. „Kao prvo, ja imam svoje ime! A kao drugo, jesi li ikada čuo za nešto kao pristojno ponašanje? Mislim stvarno, kakvi su to roditelji koji su te odgojili da budeš ovakvo bezobrazno derište?" odgovarala mu je jednako otresitim tonom.

„E, pa nisu me odgojili roditelji!" odgovorio joj je smirenijim, ali i mnogo hladnijim tonom. Nije bila spremna na takav odgovor.

„Oprosti. Nisam znala," gotovo je prošaptala.

„U redu je. Nisi ni mogla znati," glas mu je poprimio začuđujuće normalan ton.

„Vegeta?" podigla je pogled i zaustavila na njegovim crnim očima.

„Da?" indiferentno joj se obratio.

„Ako ti ikada zatreba nešto ili trebaš s nekim razgovarati, znaš gdje me možeš pronaći." Rekla je s nadom u glasu.

Vegeta je samo kimnuo i obukao košulju, ne izustivši više niti riječi.

2.

Kasnije, dok je ležao u svojoj sobi, Vegeta je razmišljao o razgovoru koji je vodio s Bulmom. Možda je bila u pravu. Možda bi stvarno bio drugačiji da je imao roditelje. Otvorio je krovni prozor i popeo se. Pogled mu se fiksirao na punom mjesecu. Nekada mu je on toliko značio, a sada kao sa više nije ista osoba, kao da nije Saiyajin.

„Vegeta! Večera!" Do njega je dopirao Bulmin glas, ali kao da nije bio stvaran.

Otvaranje vrata.

„Vegeta?" zazvala ga je ponovno.

Sjeo je kako bi ga Bulma mogla vidjeti kroz otvor prozora. Popela se i sjela pokraj njega.

„Lijep je, zar ne?" upitala je gledajući prema nebu.

Kimnuo je. „Kod nas se ova pojava javlja svake 3 godine. To jest, javljala se."

„Misliš na tvom planetu?" znatiželja je progovorila iz nje.

„Mog planeta više nema. Nema niti mojih ljudi. Kakarot i ja smo jedini preostali." Govorio je ne odvajajući pogled sa mjeseca.

„Što se dogodilo?" nastavila je sa ispitivanjem, no činilo se kao da mu to ne smeta. Kao da to želi podijeliti s nekim.

„Frieza. Uzeo je moj narod kao zarobljenike. A mene je oteo. Imao sam samo 7 godina. Prijetio mi je, ne učinim li kao što kaže, da će ubiti mog oca. I poslušao sam ga, ali ga je svejedno ubio. Kao i sve ostale. Nije imalo smisla boriti se. bitka je već unaprijed bila izgubljena." Spustio je pogled, a lice mu je poprimilo sjetan izraz.

Bulma je željela da nastavi. „A tvoja majka?"

„Nikad je nisam upoznao. Samo ženska djeca ostaju s majkama. Mi ne živimo u obiteljima kao što to vi činite. Saiyajin može biti sa svakom ženom koju poželi, a njezin je zadatak da mu podari sina kojeg će on odgojiti u ratnika." Zagrlio je svoja koljena. Pogled mu je postao odsutan.

Bulma je bila blago zgrožena takvim načinom razmišljanja, no to nije bila njegova krivica. Približila mu se i naslonila glavu na njegovo rame.

„Hvala" rekao je izrazito tiho.

Okrenula je glavu prema njemu i prošaptala: „Nema na čemu." Približavajući mu se.

Usne samo što im se nisu dotakle, no Vegeta je okrenuo glavu. Sumnjičavo je upitao: „Što pokušavaš?"

„Utješiti jednog Saiyajina." Nastavila je šaptati.

Pogledao je u njene velike plave oči i poljubio je. Nakon što su im se usne razdvojile Vegeta je pomalo zbunjeno i nespretno počeo govoriti: „Pošto nisi Saiyajin, vjerojatno bih te trebao pitati želiš li…"

Bulma ga je opet poljubila, odgovarajući tako na njegovo pitanje.

Potaknut blagim valom samopouzdanja podigao ju je i odnio na svoj krevet.

KRAJ


End file.
